Frozen Hearts
by EJ Masen SARW
Summary: Gray gets caught in a thunderstorm on his way home from the guild, and takes cover in Lucy's apartment. But he arrives to find her in tears. Gray will do anything to take away her pain, no matter the cost. Will one night of shared passion destroy their friendship, or blossom into something more? "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Lucy, if you ever asked it of me." Gralu-2 Shot
1. Pure Pleasure, Pure Silence

**Hey, everyone. This story will be a TWO SHOT. It is already completed, so no worries about being late on my next update. BUT I want to see how many reviews I get for my first chapter before I upload the second. Feel free to share any creative criticism you may have. After all, how can a writer improve their abilities if no one ever tells them what they're doing ****_wrong_****. Ok, lovies, onto the story.**

**_Frozen Hearts_**

**_Two-Shot_**

**Chapter 1**

**Pure Pleasure, Pure Silence**

Gray glared at the overcast sky above his head. _Damn, I should have left the guild sooner_, he thought sourly.

He could tell by the way the dark clouds were swirling ominously that this storm was going to be a nasty one. Gray rushed forward, in a hurry to get to his place before the heavens opened up and tried to drown him, but it was too late. At that moment, a streak of lightning flashed across the sky and with it came torrents of rain that pummeled him mercilessly. He was soaked through in seconds.

He was still too far from his dingy apartment located on the south side of town. He was going to get washed away at this rate. Gray didn't mind the cold. What he hated was getting caught in the rain. He knew that if he tried to make it all the way home now, his drenched clothes would become too constricting and he would inevitably tear them off his body, which normally wouldn't be such a bad thing, but he had a feeling the townspeople wouldn't hesitate to inform the police that there was a streaker running through the streets of Magnolia. It wouldn't be the first time.

Inspiration suddenly hit as he turned down Strawberry Street. He could see Lucy's apartment from his current position. Surely she wouldn't mind if he crashed at her place for a while, just until the rain stopped.

Without giving it another thought, he made a beeline for her building and rushed through the main doors. His shoes squeaked against the tile floor and he left a trail of water behind him on his way to his favorite celestial mage's apartment. He didn't bother knocking as he threw open her door and sauntered in like he owned the place. Gray knew Lucy would probably be pissed at him, but he was sure she wouldn't stay mad for long. After all, they were teammates.

"Lucy, I'm home," he called through the apartment, laughing at his own joke. He shook some of the water out of his hair and wrung his clothes on the hardwood floor beneath him. He looked down. Hmm, he would have to clean that before Lucy threw a fit and kicked him back out into the rain.

He stepped farther into the apartment and looked around, realizing that Lucy had never returned his greeting.

"Lucy?"

He finally found her lying in her bed under the blanket, facing the window.

"Luce," he called much more quietly this time as he approached the bed. He wasn't sure whether she was sleeping. He touched her shoulder gently.

"What do you want, Gray?" she mumbled into her covers. Her voice sounded off.

"Hey," he murmured softly. He knew something was wrong. Lucy hadn't threatened to kick him out even once for bombarding into her home without permission. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, but she sounded anything but fine. Her voice cracked. Was she crying?

He grabbed the bundle of blankets and forced her to turn in his direction. Her eyes were red and puffy, and salty trails still lingered on her face from long dried tears.

"Alright, spill," he demanded.

Lucy's brows furrowed and she blanched. He could sense that she was on the verge of some sort of breakdown. Without waiting for her reply, he pulled the covers off of her and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked, hanging onto his neck for dear life. "Put me down."

"Sure thing," he obliged as he tossed her unceremoniously onto the couch and plopped down beside her.

"Get off my couch with those wet clothes," she huffed while crossing her arms. "You'll ruin the upholstery."

"Oh, right," he intoned, looking down at his soaked garments as if he just remembered them. He pushed himself up and promptly began to peel them off.

"Not here," she hissed as she covered her eyes. "Go to the bathroom to do that."

He chuckled. "Well, I could, but I don't think it'll make much difference."

She arched her delicate eyebrows quizzically.

"These are my only clothes," he hinted.

"Bedside table, bottom drawer," she said by way of explanation.

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Your clothes," she sighed. "You left a spare set the last time you were here, remember?"

Gray chortled and ruffled her hair playfully as he passed her on his way to her bedside. He made quick work of changing into some dry clothes and threw himself back onto Lucy's couch in record time.

"There. Happy?" he grumbled.

He looked over only to see that she was far from happy. He lowered his voice.

"Talk to me," he said gently.

A few tears escaped and she lowered her gaze to the couch, picking aimlessly at a hole that Natsu had burned into the fabric at one point or other. Gray waited patiently for her to begin.

"It's just—" her voice broke and she cleared her throat before she continued. "It's my mom's birthday."

More tears slid down her cheeks, but she was trying to hold herself together in front of Gray.

"Is that why you didn't come to the guild today?" he asked.

She nodded her head a fraction, still not looking him in the eye. Pity welled up inside of him for his friend. He felt guilty now for not coming to check on her sooner.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely as he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him.

She wasn't exactly sure why he was apologizing, but she was thankful he was willing to sit with her. Lucy shrugged noncommittally and sank into his embrace. She would never have sat this close to him under other circumstances, but today she needed the comfort of a friend, so she allowed him to hold her.

They sat that way for several minutes, neither of them speaking, finding solace in one another's company. Lucy pressed her face into Gray's chest to stifle a sob. He rubbed her back in soothing circles while she cried.

Lucy's shoulders finally stopped shaking and after a few moments she raised her head to look at the ice mage. There were still unshed tears glistening in her eyes. She slowly raised her index finger and rubbed it gently across his lips.

Gray's body jerked at the contact. "Lucy?" he questioned uncertainly. What was she doing?

Lucy's eyes pleaded with him silently, begging. _Please don't make me stop. Can't you see how much I need this? Just this one time. No one has to know._

She raised herself a fraction off the couch as she leaned in closer to him. He pulled away ever so slightly. He didn't like where this was going. Not that he would mind taking her up on her advances under normal circumstances, but somehow it felt wrong to take advantage of her pain just to fulfill his own selfish desires.

"Lucy, I don't—" he began, but she cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.

"Please," she breathed.

She removed her finger and slowly leaned forward. Gray didn't encourage her, but neither did he stop her. His mind was perplexed. Lucy was his friend. The situation was starting to make him uncomfortable.

When Gray made no effort to halt her advances, Lucy closed the gap between them and pressed her lips cautiously against his, testing her own desires. What did she want? She pulled away only to once again capture his lips more firmly with her own.

Gray was shocked. He wasn't sure if he should push her away or kiss her back, so he remained frozen, taking no initiative to return the kiss. But Lucy didn't like that. She wanted more. She _needed_ it. She craved the comfort that only a man could give.

Lucy grabbed a fistful of Gray's hair in her hands and pulled him toward her. She was silently spurring him on.

_Please. For me. Just this once._

Against Gray's better judgment, his lips began to move in sync with hers. Part of him felt guilty for allowing her to put them in this position while in her current state, but he was just trying to make her happy. Right?

Lucy felt an unfamiliar surge of pleasure course through her veins when she realized he was finally playing along. She kissed him with more fervor, savoring the taste of his lips. They were cool, with just a hint of mint, and something else, something sweet. He tasted better than she imagined.

She stuck her tongue out and licked his bottom lip, asking permission for entrance.

_No,_ his mind screamed. He couldn't do this. _They_ couldn't do this. Lucy was Gray's nakama, and they were crossing a line from which there may be no return. What if this ruined their friendship? What if this changed everything between them? He couldn't bear it if he lost Lucy because he was willing to take advantage of her in her vulnerable condition.

But apparently his body had other plans. Almost against his will, his mouth opened, willing her to come in. She complied immediately as her tongue dove into his mouth and began exploring greedily. She was surprised by how much she loved the flavor and texture of him. It excited her. She needed more of him.

Lucy climbed onto Gray's lap and pressed her body flush against him, deepening the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance.

The moment Lucy took such bold initiative, Gray pushed her back and shook his head. He felt dazed, but he tried to hang onto some semblance of sanity, since she didn't seem inclined to do so.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" he gasped as he tried to regain control of the situation, along with his breathing and pounding heart.

"Gray," she whimpered softly; that single word held a mixture of desperation and longing.

And she was desperate. Desperate to push back the anguish that she was feeling over her dead mother, desperate to fight off the loneliness that threatened to engulf her and pull her under, desperate to feel loved, for just a little while, even if it wasn't real. She needed his strong arms; she needed to feel his protection of her, something he had given to her many times before, though never this candidly. Lucy needed Gray to be her refuge, her sanctuary, her stronghold. She cupped his face in her hands and gazed at him, beseeching.

"I know I'm asking a lot right now, but I would never ask this of anyone but you. Please, Gray, just this once. I need you."

"Lucy," he sighed, and there was defeat in his tone. How could he tell her no when she was gazing at him with those big beautiful chocolate eyes, when she sounded so broken?

She understood his silent answer, and kissed him with all the anguish, all the longing, all the passion that she could muster. He was letting her do this, letting her use him for her own comfort, her own desires. They both knew this, but neither of them pulled away. He was aware how badly she needed this, and so he let her kiss him, let her touch him. He would deal with the consequences of his actions later. For now, he would be whatever Lucy needed him to be.

As their kiss became more heated, Lucy tugged on the hem of his shirt, trying to yank it off of him. Realizing what she wanted, he let go of her lips and tossed his shirt to the floor.

"Touch me, Gray," Lucy breathed.

Up to this point, Gray had safely kept his hands balled into fists at his sides. He hesitated at her request. It was one thing to take off his shirt. He had a habit of shedding his clothes at every opportunity; and he didn't even mind Lucy's fingers roving over his body. It actually felt nice. But if he returned her touches, he feared that he may not be able to make himself stop. He was already fighting the urge to thrust his body upward into hers.

Lucy kissed along his jaw before she captured his ear between her teeth. He moaned at the sensation and knew he was a goner. Gray unclenched his hands and grabbed Lucy's hips, pulling her down onto him with enough force that she could feel how hard he had already become. They both groaned in pleasure.

Their lips continued to mash together frantically, both losing themselves in the passion that consumed them. Was this really wrong? It felt too good, too…right. This surprised them both, though neither voiced it.

Their hands continued to explore one another eagerly. Gray licked Lucy's throat looking for a tender area. It didn't take him long. She shuddered delicately when Gray reached the spot between her ear and her neck. He smirked in triumph as he bit the spot, causing Lucy to hiss in pleasure, before licking it as if asking for forgiveness.

The things Gray was doing with his mouth was driving Lucy _crazy_. She pulled back and removed her shirt, flinging it across the room. Again, Gray hesitated. This was going too far. It was one thing for them to have a heated make-out session on Lucy's couch, but there was still a possibility that their friendship could survive something like that. But sex…he knew that taking that step with the blond girl straddling his legs would ultimately change their relationship forever. Neither had ever admitted any feelings for the other, and Gray wasn't about to fool himself into thinking he was anything more to Lucy than a distraction. Did he feel the same way about this? Was he only helping a friend in need? He wasn't so sure. Gray didn't know what to think anymore. So many lines had been blurred this afternoon that he no longer knew where he stood.

Lucy seemed not to notice the internal battle that was being waged inside Gray's head. She continued to kiss, lick, and suck every portion of him that she could reach. It was obvious that _she_ didn't mind going farther. But she wasn't thinking clearly. What kind of friend would he be if he allowed this to continue?

Before he could consider the ramifications of their actions any further, Lucy had jumped off of his lap. Gray assumed she had finally managed to come to her senses. He was torn between relief and disappointment. So he was surprised when she grabbed his hand and attempted to lift him from the couch. Still confused, he allowed himself to be pulled up. Still with his hand in hers, Lucy dragged him toward her bed.

_Oh. Oh no_, he thought anxiously. She hadn't come to her senses at all. She just wanted to find a more comfortable venue.

He pulled Lucy to a halt.

"Lucy, stop," he said, his voice filled with doubt.

Her eyes instantly shone with hurt and rejection.

"Don't you want me?" she said in a small voice. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable.

He tried to compose himself before he answered, with little success.

"You have no idea," he vowed in a low seductive voice as he leaned against her so she could feel just how _much_ he wanted her. He could tell he had hurt her pride, and maybe something else. "But…Lucy…it's me, Gray. Remember? What are we doing here? Do you even realize what you're asking of me right now?"

_Can you not see that this is slowly killing me? That we'll never be able to look at each other in the same way again? That I would die if I lost you_?

Her face crumpled in pain. She had never gone this far with any man. She had never revealed so much of herself emotionally as she was giving to Gray. Yes, they were friends. Yes, this was a very delicate situation. But she could feel the sting of rejection, and it hurt. She needed to feel cared for. She just wanted to feel a little less alone. What did it matter if Gray was her nakama, and nothing more? It was _because_ he was her nakama that she was willing to go so far with him, to ask this of him. She didn't trust anyone else with her body and emotions more than she trusted Gray, not even Natsu.

Gray couldn't bear the look of utter hopelessness on Lucy's face. Had they already gone past the point of no return? They could turn back now with no damage done. Sure, things would be a little awkward between them, but they would go back to normal eventually. The worst thing they had done so far was kiss. Extensively.

But the more Gray thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want this to end here. He didn't want to go back. He couldn't quite understand it, but he _wanted_ this; and not with just anyone. He wanted to do this with _Lucy_.

"Come here," he whispered as he gently pulled her toward her bed. They had already gone this far. What was the point of stopping now? Besides, he knew he would do anything to make her happy, anything to wipe away that dejected look in her eyes.

And he knew in that he had his answer.

No more hesitation, no more doubts. If anyone ended this now, it would be Lucy. Because he was tired of fighting against her at every turn, tired of denying her what they both wanted. Even if their reasons for wanting this to happen were drastically different, it wouldn't change the end result. They were about to come together in the most intimate of ways. What had begun as simply a way to comfort his close friend had somehow become something they both needed.

So damn the consequences…for now.

He pushed her down on the bed and they resumed their earlier exploration of one another's bodies. Not a word was said between them. No words were needed. Lucy was more than willing to return to their previous activity. She was pleased that Gray appeared to be far more at ease than he was before. Gray was thankful that the pain seemed to recede from Lucy's features.

Gray pulled Lucy onto his lap and shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet breath on his lips. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries and sunshine. She was deliciously intoxicating. She responded eagerly, grasping his hair, and bucked her hips forward. Lucy couldn't believe how sexually frenetic she felt. No matter how close Gray got, it wasn't close enough. Closer; always closer.

Gray's lips travelled down her jaw and across her collarbone. He loved the taste of her skin. His tongue slowly made a course toward her lovely rounded breasts, but her bra was still in the way. As sexy as she looked in it, it had to go. Lucy arched her back impatiently as Gray unhinged the clasps. Once free of the binding garment, she tossed the lacy black bra to the floor and studied his face, waiting for his reaction.

Gray didn't disappoint. He was staring at her perfect mounds reverently. Of course, he'd seen her exposed breasts before on the occasions when her towel would fall loose, but this would be the first time he would have the pleasure of feeling their supple softness.

As Gray cupped Lucy's breasts in his hands, he couldn't help but notice that they fit perfectly, as if he was meant to hold them like this. He wanted to laugh at his idle fancy. Why did he have to keep reminding himself that this was not meant to go beyond a single night of shared passion? It would be a grave mistake to become emotionally attached.

Gray pulled one of Lucy's nipples into his mouth and sucked voraciously. He felt her pebble instantly beneath his tongue as he lapped at her delicate skin. He nibbled and felt her thrust into him. Hmm, she seemed to like that. He licked around the areola to ease the sting before biting down again. She gasped and grabbed his hair, unconsciously pushing herself deeper into his mouth.

He laughed softly at her enthusiasm as he switched over to the other nipple and caressed it with his tongue. Her motions were wild as she gasped and lurched and moaned. She was really enjoying this. Gray pushed Lucy off of his lap and onto the bed. He wanted to feel her beneath him, but he needed better access for what he was about to do. He unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down slowly, watching her for any sign that this was not okay, before he threw them to the floor. Her expression held nothing but desire.

While he gently sucked her nipple back into his mouth, he slid one of his fingers along the thin fabric of her panties. She instantly bucked her hips upward, silently telling him what she wanted. He pulled the fabric aside and rubbed his thumb across her clitoris, just barely, just enough to see what her reaction would be. Lucy moaned loudly, and the sound was so erotic that Gray struggled to keep himself from coming right then. He had no idea Lucy could be such a sexy little minx, and she didn't even seem to realize it. He loved that about her.

She groaned in frustration at Gray's coyness and bucked her hips into his hand. He chuckled. So impatient. He stimulated the sensitive area with a little more force as he carefully placed one finger inside of her. Her body was writhing uncontrollably at all of the sensations that Gray was creating with a simple touch. If he was this good with just his hands, she couldn't wait until he was finally inside her.

Lucy wondered suddenly if he any had experience in this area. Had he ever slept with a woman before? This was Lucy's first time with any man, and she worried that her lack of experience and skill would turn him off.

"You really know what you're doing," she breathed, hoping Gray would pick up on her subtle hint and answer her unspoken question.

"Pure coincidence, I assure you," he said, popping her nipple out of his mouth to respond to her. Perhaps he was just good at being with Lucy, he thought to himself. He turned his head and smiled so she couldn't see his reaction as a surge of emotions rose up inside of him.

_Careful, Gray_.

So did that mean that he was just as inexperienced as she was? Lucy wasn't sure.

"Never?" she breathed. She was positive he would understand what she meant.

He gazed at her for a moment.

"Does that bother you?" he asked, eyeing her cautiously.

She felt blood rush to her cheeks as Gray scrutinized her expression. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she merely shook her head and smiled. In fact, she was secretly thrilled. It seemed they would both be losing their innocence to one another tonight. It made her feel…happy. Special, somehow.

But it also made her feel a bit guilty. After all, they were only friends, nothing more. What if he wanted to wait to give himself to someone he truly loved? Was she taking something precious away from him?

"But I'm certain that I'm not alone in that," he commented smugly.

"How did you...?" she asked, surprised that he could possibly know that she, too, was unblemished, so to speak.

He wiggled the finger that was still inside her. She squeaked and wriggled around.

"Oh. That," she said, blushing.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he assured her with a saccharine smile. "I'm not."

"But—but—" she stammered. "Wouldn't you rather save yourself for the person you love?"

He considered her words, but it didn't take him long to find his answer.

"You really don't understand, do you?" he mused.

"I don't," she whispered, and the truth of her words saddened her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Lucy, if you ever asked it of me," he said sincerely. His eyes seemed to scorch her skin.

She couldn't breathe. What did he mean? That was a tall order for anyone, and he seemed to accept it so easily.

Then again, she would do the same for him, wouldn't she? In her mind, he was making the ultimate sacrifice for her; giving something so precious to someone he didn't love romantically. But wasn't she doing the same thing? Her body tingled pleasantly as they locked eyes.

She cupped his cheek and smiled down at him tenderly. They seemed to find a common ground. In that moment, they understood one another more clearly than they ever had before. This revelation pleased them immensely.

Then she lay back, indicating that she was ready to continue.

Though she knew that she would eventually find _her_ special someone one day, she wasn't sorry that Gray would be her first intimate experience.

Gray moved his finger in and out of her as he used his thumb to caress her clitoris. She shoved her head backward into her pillow and moaned, tossing from side to side at the waves of pleasure he was creating within her. After a few more strokes, Gray carefully inserted a second finger into her and smiled as she bucked her hips in motion with him.

He was amazed by how tightly she squeezed his fingers. If she felt this tight when there were only two fingers, he couldn't wait to find out how she would feel when she was finally wrapped around him.

As much as she was enjoying this, he didn't want her coming this way. Their first—and probably their _only_—time together, he wanted her to fall apart around him. He removed his fingers from her opening and kissed her ardently.

She grunted in protest as he pulled back. He just smirked as he peeled off her panties, followed quickly by his own clothes.

"I want you to come _with_ me," he whispered seductively as he climbed between her legs. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, and she gazed at him amorously.

She looked down surreptitiously, trying to sneak a peek of his now uncovered manhood. Then she openly stared. She had never seen a penis before. She was mesmerized by the sight. She had always imagined something that looked bulky and grotesque, but that wasn't the case at all. Gray was a specimen of utter perfection. He was also larger than she expected. She suddenly wondered how he was going to fit that thing into such a small opening.

She had a sudden desire to _touch _him.

She sat up and cautiously reached forward. She placed a single finger on the tip of his cock, curious of the texture. While he appeared to be as hard as a rock, he was also surprisingly smooth, like silk. Little by little, she wrapped her fingers around his impressive length and used her thumb to swill around a bit of pre come that was leaking from his tip.

Gray hissed at the pleasurable sensation of her warm hand wrapped so tightly around him. He enveloped her fingers with his own and slowly moved her hand up and down. After a couple of strokes, he let go and allowed her to try.

She gazed at the motion of her hand in awed fascination. She gripped a little tighter and quickened her pace. Gray moaned and squeezed her shoulders in encouragement.

She was so entranced by the movement of her hand, by the silky smoothness of his skin, and by the sounds of arousal coming from him, that it took her by surprise when Gray shoved her backward into the bed and crashed his lips into hers.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" she teased playfully.

"You're driving me _insane_," he groaned against her lips. "I don't think I can hold back any longer."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she quipped as he broke away, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge.

He growled as he grasped her legs and wrapped them around his hips. He needed to be inside of her. _Now_.

But as much as he wanted to just dive right in, he knew that he would need to go slow in the beginning. She had never been entered before, and this would be painful enough for her as it was. So he had to control himself. For a while at least.

He leaned forward and gently rubbed his thumb along her cheek.

"You don't have to do this if you're not ready. You can still change your mind," he whispered, barely an inch from her delicate face. He had to be sure that this was truly what she wanted. Part of him hoped she would take him up on his offer; but only a very small part. He wanted this just as badly as she did.

Lucy pursed her lips defiantly. "Not a chance," she replied, her jaw set.

He nodded and kissed her lips tenderly. He had expected as much.

Gray positioned himself at her entrance and pushed his hips forward. He stopped when only his tip was enveloped in her delicious warmth, resisting the urge to shove himself in all at once. He watched Lucy's face warily for any signs of pain. Then, inch by agonizing inch, he slid in deeper. When he was about halfway in, he was met with a wall. Lucy inhaled sharply and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Lucy?" he asked for confirmation.

"Just do it," she hissed.

Gray pushed until he felt the barrier give and buried himself all the way to the hilt. He had to take deep breaths to keep himself in check. She was even tighter than he realized. He had to remain in control. It would be humiliating if he came within the first five seconds. She felt too damn good wrapped around him this way.

Once Lucy's body relaxed minutely, Gray felt it was safe to continue. He pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Out. In. Out. In. He watched her closely, taking great pains not to hurt her. As Lucy gradually became acclimated to the steady pace, he increased his speed. Lucy met Gray thrust for thrust, their motions in perfect sync with one another.

Apparently they made just as good a team together in the bedroom as they did during a mission. Gray couldn't help but smile.

_If only this could—_

Gray's speed escalated when Lucy's moans became louder. She seemed to be getting close. He knew he was going to fall apart soon, and he prayed that Lucy came first. He was now plunging into her frantically, his hips jerking wildly. He had to grasp the headboard firmly so he wouldn't accidentally fuck them right off the bed. Gray could feel his sliver cross necklace bounce against his chest every time he lunged into Lucy.

Lucy's face was screwed up in concentration. Gray could tell she was getting close; she just needed a little _encouragement_. His own climax was starting to build; he wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"Come for me, Lucy. Come for me," he breathed against the side of her neck as he pumped into her harder, using the headboard to deepen his thrusts.

Gray's words were exactly what she needed to push her over the edge of ecstasy. Her stomach spasmed and contracted, and her orgasm hit her so hard that she let out a scream of pure pleasure.

Lucy's cries spurred Gray to reach his own climax. He jerked inside her sporadically before he felt warm liquid stream out of him and fill her to the brim. Sated and extremely pleased with himself for making her reach orgasm first, he slumped sideways, wincing slightly as he fell out of her.

Their fingers laced together as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. Once the pounding of his heart settled into a milder thrum, he reached over and pulled Lucy into him. She came willingly.

Gray rubbed small designs along her back as he held her close, sometimes kissing the top of her head, sometimes the tip of her nose, sometimes the corners of her lips.

They didn't speak. They didn't share their elation or euphoria; they didn't share their worries or fears. Foolishly, they thought if they didn't say any of those things, if they didn't speak of the troubles that plagued both of their minds, then the outside world couldn't invade their blissfully rapturous moment. Each of them secretly wished that this night wouldn't end, that they could remain inside the bubble they had created for themselves for eternity, but neither of them uttered a single syllable. Because if they ignored their uncertainties, ignored their doubts—the whispers that spoke of only friends and nothing more—then maybe, just maybe, they could find some way; some way to be…

They would soon to come to realize their grave mistake. They would soon discover that speaking anything would have been better than pure silence.

**...Thanks for reading my story. But be kind to her, she's my baby. Do you see that little button down there? The one that says 'review'? Click it and leave me some love. The more reviews I get, the more quickly I'll update the last chapter for all of you. And I may be shooting myself in the foot for telling you this, but regardless of reviews I won't make you all wait a week or two for an update. But...maybe a day or two at least.**


	2. Sheer Agony, Sheer Ecstasy

**First, I would like to give a special thanks to fyilth, kiraito, fairytaillover416, gralu4ever, and especially to ErzaDreyar for your awesome reviews, and to all of you who took the time to favorite and/or follow this story. I couldn't be happier. Now, I was going to make you guys sweat it out for an extra day or two before I updated this one, but your lovely reviews have spurred me to update earlier. But, even though this is the last chapter, please don't forget to review. It would make me so happy. Also, I have a couple more Fairy Tail stories in the works at the moment, which will most likely be multi-chaptered. They are primarily Gralu (because I'm a huge obsessive fan of this ship), but I won't start updating them until they're completed. I tend to procrastinate and I have a bad habit of not finishing things I start, so I vowed to myself that I wouldn't post anything until it was finished. But it shouldn't take ****_that_****much longer. You know, if you're interested. Ok, enough gabbing, onto the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Sheer Agony, Sheer Ecstasy**

Warm shafts of sunlight filtering through the window pane were what woke Lucy the next morning. It seemed the storm had passed sometime in the night, not that she had really noticed. She had been…preoccupied. Lucy smiled as she recalled the events of the previous night.

The warmth of the sun felt pleasant on Lucy's skin. She stretched out and rolled over, her fingers feeling their way along the bed sheets for another. When her hands came up empty, she cracked one eye open, then the other.

She was surprised to find herself alone in her bed. She raised her head from her pillow and scanned her apartment for Gray, but she didn't see him anywhere. Perhaps he was taking a shower. She stumbled slightly as she crawled out of bed. Her body was sore and there was an uncomfortable ache between her legs. It could have been worse, she surmised. After all, it was her first time.

Lucy tiptoed to the bathroom door and leaned her ear against the wood, listening closely for any sounds coming from the other side. It was utterly silent. Taking a chance, she cracked open the door, only to find that her bathroom was empty.

She felt a small flower of apprehension begin to blossom in her chest, but she ignored it. Surely Gray wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. It wasn't like him. Lucy passed her bedroom on her way to inspect the rest of her apartment. By the time she reached the kitchen, her apprehension had turned to full blown panic. He wasn't here. He left. He really left.

Tears threatened to cloud her vision, but she gritted her teeth and forced them back. What had she been expecting? That Gray would wake up the morning after the most amazing night of her life and confess his love for her?

She laughed shakily. Who was she kidding? Last night was just a distraction from the pain she was feeling over the loss of her mother. Nothing more.

So why did this pain feel so much worse? Why did she have an uncontrollable urge to crawl back under her covers and cry her eyes out?

Lucy shook herself mentally and forced her body to stand from the floor where she had unknowingly slid down the side of her kitchen cabinet. She trudged back to her tiny bedroom to gather some clothes for the day and take a shower.

As Lucy neared her bed, something white lying on the pillow beside hers caught her eye. With trembling hands, she picked up the small piece of paper, unfolded it, and began to read.

_Lucy,_

_Went to the guild. See you there._

_P.S. Took a shower before I headed out. Hope you don't mind._

Lucy blanched as she read the note that Gray left behind. It was not a letter written by a lover, but neither was it that of a friend. Someone from the outside looking in would barely call this the letter of an acquaintance.

That was when it hit her. She could _feel_ it. She could feel Gray slipping away from her. She should have foreseen the consequences her actions would have on their friendship, but she was selfish. She used Gray for her own needs and now she was going to lose him.

_Oh god._

A wave of nausea rolled over her and she rushed to the bathroom. But because there was nothing in her stomach, all she could do was heave and gag.

She laid her head against the side of the cool tub and took deep breaths. Her body felt like lead and her head was spinning. After several minutes of staring off into space, trying desperately to numb her mind against the pain she felt lapping at the edges of her bruised heart, Lucy dragged herself up and stepped in the shower.

But she didn't feel the heat of the water as it cascaded down her body before swirling around the drain. She didn't smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo, or feel the beads of her favorite body wash as she gently massaged them into her skin.

And she didn't see any hope of her friendship with Gray surviving. And all it took was a single night; one evening to utterly destroy the camaraderie that she held so dear.

But she did feel the tears that fell from her eyes as she rinsed her body clean, regretfully washing away the scent that Gray left on her skin along with it. She did smell the acidity of the selfishness and deplorable weakness that had cost her one of her most cherished friends.

And she did hear the sound of her heart breaking.

_Just friends. Nothing more._

_~*0*~_

Gray couldn't stop fidgeting as he paced aimlessly around the guild hall. He would pause and pretend to look at something along the walls occasionally so that his actions didn't garner too much attention from the other members, while never truly absorbing the random flyers and mission requests his eyes scanned.

His mind was on only one thing: Lucy. He cringed contritely as he recalled the way he had bolted from Lucy's apartment while she slept on peacefully, a breathtaking smile on her sensuous lips. He could still feel the pressure on his own lips when he had stolen one last tender kiss before he left; the last one he would ever have from her. It was a heartbreaking reminder.

He felt like a coward. Gray knew he should have waited for her to wake up so they could clear the air between them, but instead he ran.

But the truth was that he simply couldn't bear the thought of enduring the 'let's stay friends' speech. For Gray, spending the night with Lucy had been nothing short of mind-blowing; the most incredible night of his life. He smiled a little to himself as he replayed some of his favorite moments in his head. The taste of her skin, the exquisite feel of her supple breasts, the way she fit so perfectly when she was wrapped around his—

He snapped himself out of it. What was he doing? He couldn't think this way. He needed to let it go. It was just one night. One night couldn't define his entire existence. He didn't live for Lucy; he lived for himself. He didn't go on missions and battle monsters and psychopaths and evil itself for Lucy's sake. He did it for himself, and for Fairy Tail.

Just because he gave his body over fully to her for _one night_ did not mean that he gave his heart and soul to her as well.

No, he didn't run because he had fallen for her and simply didn't want to be the pathetic guy that she slept with once and then permanently threw into the friend zone. He just left because he knew that things were going to be awkward between them and he wanted to spare her feelings if she happened to harbor any regrets about her choice to be with him.

He must have been unconsciously watching for her arrival, because he zeroed in on her the moment she stepped into the guild. Her eyes were downcast and her mouth was twisted into a frown.

So she _was_ regretting last night. Gray's stomach sank. Though he expected it, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. But what did he hope would happen, that they could share such unbridled passion and continue to go on as if nothing had ever occurred? Gray was no fool. He had known the ramifications of their actions, just as he knew that nothing would ever be the same between them again.

Their eyes met across the crowded room. His were brimming with the bitterness of defeat. Hers were wide and forlorn. She looked so lost that he felt his heart clench. He wanted to go to her, to erase that look in her eyes; though what he could possibly do for her in a guild filled with watchful eyes he had no clue.

However, at that moment, the pink haired flame brain approached her and gained her attention. She looked his way and gave him a smile. It was small, but genuine. And then he knew. It was over.

_Just friends. Nothing more_.

He tried to ignore the pain in his chest as he went to sit at his regular table. No, he didn't run because he fell for her. Gray was not in love with Lucy Heartfilia. Not at all.

_~*0*~_

The days stretched excruciatingly into weeks, and still the awkwardness and avoidance of the two mages remained. Missions with Team Natsu were agonizing for both of them, but they never said a word, neither to each other nor to anyone else. They nursed their anguish in secret, and buried it down deep where no one but they could see it.

They would pull it out only when they were alone, glaring at it with hatred and screaming at it in their misery and grief. In the dark of night, as they lay in their beds, they would torture themselves with the memory of their shared union, which once held beauty and passion but now only served to create a large gaping hole in their chests. But never was a word whispered to their friends, their comrades, their fellow guild mates. Because what could they do to ease the pain of their aching loss?

The weeks passed in a blur of hidden affliction. They still smiled and laughed and joked with their friends, but it felt hollow and fake. Every smile, every laugh that passed their lips, shattered another piece of their hearts.

But they tried. They tried to forget. They tried to move on. They tried to be happy.

And then they would remember.

_Just friends. Nothing more_.

_~*0*~_

She saw him across the guild hall sitting where he always did. Juvia was by his side, gazing at him in rapturous adoration. He was laughing at something Cana had said. But did it reach his eyes?

_Please. Just one glance. I'm here. Please see me. Just this once._

But he didn't even turn his head. He never looked at her anymore.

_~*0*~_

He saw her sitting at the bar, as far away from him as possible, while Natsu chatted away in her ear. She smiled at something he said. But was she genuinely happy…by his side?

_Please. Look at me. I'm right here. Just one glimpse, and you'll see that I…_

But she didn't even look his way. She couldn't see him anymore.

_~*0*~_

Two months. Eight weeks. Sixty days. And still the pain didn't ease. Still the heart ached. Still the body craved. But they never spoke, unless it was necessary. In stilted, jolting lines and with downcast faces. The pain was hidden well, but others noticed. Something had changed between them, they could see it. But exactly _what_ changed was uncertain, even to their closest comrades. They wanted to help, but they were at a loss.

Their friends were scared for them. They had to intervene. They had to fix their broken comrades. Because they knew that Gray and Lucy were broken. They rarely laughed or smiled anymore. And when they did, it was worse than tears.

"Another round?" Mirajane asked Lucy once she noticed the girl's empty glass.

"No thanks, Mira," she said as she gave her a sad smile.

"You wanna talk about it?" the beautiful white-haired mage offered kindly as she removed Lucy's glass.

Lucy jerked her head up, stunned.

"What makes you say that?" she gasped, but the edges of her battered heart pricked sharply, making her wince.

Mirajane looked at the petite blond girl in front of her with eyes filled with pity. After a few moments, she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No reason," she replied airily. "You just looked like you had something on your mind."

Lucy's eyes fell to the bar. She frowned at the grained patterns beneath her fingers.

"I'm fine," she muttered, but her voice quaked. It was only a little thing, but Mira could hear her pain.

Lucy hadn't meant to let the anguish slip through, but she had been thinking about Gray more and more often. She normally tried to avoid thoughts of the raven-haired mage during the day, but the ache in her chest had been getting worse instead of better.

She threw her head in her hands. _Why?_ she wanted to scream. Why wasn't this getting any easier? Why couldn't she just get over him already? Why did this have to hurt so much?

She felt a hand rub her shoulder consolingly, and looked up into Mira's compassionate eyes.

"It's ok," she whispered as she threw her arms around her blond friend. "Everything will work out, you'll see."

Lucy allowed a few tears to escape silently as Mira held her. She wanted to believe her so badly, but it was hard. She felt so…broken. How was she supposed to just pick up the pieces of her life and move on when this, _all of this_, was her fault?

_If only—_

She pulled away from Mirajane's embrace and rubbed her eyes before anyone could see her tears. There would be questions, and she wouldn't even begin to know how to answer them. She glanced around the guild surreptitiously and was pleased that no one seemed to notice her miniature breakdown.

"Thanks, Mira," she sniffled. "You're a good friend."

"Anytime," Mira assured her, but her eyes shone with worry. Something told her that the poor girl's problem would not be easy to fix.

Almost without her volition, Lucy turned her head in search for one person. She found him in front of the request board, perusing the missions that were available. She had gotten better about not looking at him, but the hole in her chest festered, and she couldn't help herself. Of course, she knew she would pay a hefty price for taking even this little peek when she was alone in her bed later that night, but she didn't care. Just one glance; that was all she needed.

As if someone was listening Lucy's silent prayers, his body shifted in her direction. Their eyes met, for the first time in over two months, and they gazed at one another. Lucy both loved and hated the intense longing she felt toward this man, the overwhelming desire she had to touch him, to feel him _just one more time_.

She turned away abruptly to hide her tears so he couldn't see. Tears that streamed relentlessly, no matter how hard she tried to contain them. Just because he had looked at her. For the first time in weeks, he had truly looked at her. _Her_, and not at the ground, or over her shoulder, or at the walls. But _her_.

She had to leave. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. She couldn't bear it if _he_ knew what one simple glance from _him_ had done to her.

"I'm sorry, Mira, but I have to go," she rushed as the tears splashed down her cheeks and onto the bar.

Lucy dashed out of the guild and into the pouring rain, desperate to get away. Away from her friends, away from the missions, away from the pain. But not away from _him_. Never away from him.

In the girl's frantic attempt to flee, she didn't notice the anguish that was playing its discordant melody across the ice mage's face, or the white-haired takeover mage's dawning revelation as she gazed from Lucy's retreating form to Gray's twisted features.

Mira now understood what was happening between her two friends. This was not unrequited love as she had once suspected. No, it was much worse than that.

_They broke each other's hearts._

Mira felt overwhelming sorrow for her friends. She had to find a way to help them. But, for the first time in all her years of playing matchmaker, she was at a loss. The situation seemed unsalvageable. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Her heart went out to them.

_No_. There had to be a way.

Gray trudged over—request board forgotten—and sat in Lucy's now vacant seat.

"What can I get you?" Mira asked cheerfully while scrutinizing him from the corner of her eye.

His eyes were tortured and his mouth was turned down in a grimace. He looked like he was suffering from one too many sleepless nights.

Gray responded with a grunt, but otherwise said nothing. He raised a finger and twirled it in a circular pattern on the ingrained wood of the bar. Mira took a quick peek and realized he was tracing the ring of water that had been left behind by Lucy's glass.

She took a quick glance around the guild to make sure there were no eavesdroppers trying to listen in before she leaned forward and whispered, "Aren't you going after her?"

Gray's head shot up and he stared at the takeover mage in front of him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Wh-what?" he croaked, truly stunned by her words.

Mira sighed wearily and stepped back. Though, when she spoke again, he voice was still hushed to avoid being overheard.

"You know what I don't understand?" she mused, and continued without waiting for his reply. "If two people love each other, why can't they just say it? It's not that hard, really. I can't tell you how many people I've seen who live their lives in misery just because they couldn't confess their true feelings."

Gray's mouth gaped open in shock, but he closed it with a snap.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said coldly through narrowed eyes.

_Please,_ he begged silently, _don't do this to me. I can't—she's not—_

Mira huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, staring him down. Gray glared for a few moments before he lowered his gaze. He knew she would see it as an admission, but he didn't have the strength to disagree with her. He was so tired. Tired of warring with his own feelings, of denying what he wanted, even to himself. The effort it took to simply breathe in and out every moment of every day was so painful that he couldn't bear it.

"You love her," Mira said softly. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," he breathed, and even that hurt. But what was the point in denying it? Mira was too observant for her own good.

"You want to be with her," she continued her interrogation.

"Yes."

"You would do anything for her, no matter the cost," she said shrewdly.

He flinched at her choice of words. He remembered saying something very similar to Lucy once. Mira had no idea just how right she was, what he had done for the blond mage already. And look where that got him.

"Yes," he finally answered.

The white-haired mage nodded to herself with a sly smile as if she had solved some great mystery.

"Then you should go tell her. _Right now_," she hinted not-so-subtly. Gray gaped. She had said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"It's a little more complicated than that," he responded, an edge to his voice. What an understatement! "Besides, I'm not really in the mood to get rejected today."

She leaned forward again and waited until he was looking directly at her before she spoke.

"Is she not worth taking that chance?"

His eyes softened. He gazed at nothing, or rather, at something she couldn't see. Slowly, his lips lifted into a smile as hope dawned on his features. He looked back up at his friend.

"Mira…"

"She needs you, Gray," she said somberly. "She's hurting, and something tells me you're the only one who can make it better."

"Thank you," he breathed gratefully, "for everything."

"You're welcome," she quipped, clearly proud of herself. "Now, go."

Mira snapped the towel she was holding playfully in his direction to get him moving.

Grinning at her in thanks, he bolted off his stool and burst through the double doors of the guild hall, taking off into the stormy night.

Mira smiled fondly at the place where Gray had disappeared and shook her head. Some people could be so dense and bull headed.

"Good luck," she whispered. She said a silent prayer for the two of them, hoping fervently that her friends would allow themselves to find happiness.

But she wasn't really worried. Not at all.

_~*0*~_

If anyone had bothered to pull back their curtains on Strawberry Street on that dark and stormy night, they would have seen a tall, dark figure standing on the sidewalk in front of a small apartment complex, drenched down to the bone by the heavy downpour. The man's face was angled toward the corner window on the second floor. A light was burning in that particular apartment. And that small detail gave the man hope.

Gray shivered. Not from the cold, which didn't affect him the same way it did others, nor was it the unending torrent of rain that plastered his clothes to his skin. No, it was because he had not walked down this street in more than two months. It was because the memory of _that_ night was flooding his mind, spurring him on. And it was because he was finally going to be able to hear her voice after several long weeks of nearly complete silence.

As he climbed the stairs to her door, doubts nagged his mind. What if she rejected him? What if she refused to hear him out? What if she wouldn't even let him through the door?

"That's enough," he hissed through gritted teeth. This was going to be difficult enough without working himself into a panic.

Gray hesitated only for a moment before he rapped his knuckles sharply against her door.

He could hear shuffling on the other side, followed by footsteps. It seemed to take an agonizingly long time as he listened to the sound of sliding locks. Then the door swung open slowly.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw who was waiting for her on the other side. She said nothing, merely stared open mouthed at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be real.

After several moments of gawking, she was brought back to reality by the clearing of a throat. She blinked several times, unable to form a response.

"Can I come in?" he asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as Lucy continued to stare.

She jolted from her reverie and stepped hastily aside. The door closed behind them with a snap, making them both flinch.

They stood a few feet apart, staring at one another. Neither was willing to break the silence first. Instead, Gray and Lucy took the opportunity to study each other.

Gray took in every inch of her, committing her to memory. She looked tired, but not in a way that suggested she merely lost a few hours of sleep the night before. It was a bone-deep exhaustion, like she lost not one, but many nights of rest. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was dull and lifeless. The way she clung to herself suggested that she was struggling not to shatter into a million tiny pieces. Her mouth was etched into a permanent frown, and her cheeks looked hollow, like she had missed a few meals.

But even in this state, she was still beautiful to him.

The first thing Lucy noticed was the haunted look in Gray's sunken eyes. It was as if someone had died. His hair was messy; his clothes were unkempt and sagged off of him. She worried if he was eating properly. He seemed to hunch in on himself; Gray was a man who had lost all confidence. And he, too, looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. But the most disturbing thing was how vulnerable he seemed, like a small gust of wind, or a single word, would be enough to finish him.

But beneath all that, he was still Gray. She had to look closely, but she could see him. And even if his eyes were haunted, and he had lost weight, and needed a good night's rest, she couldn't help but be irrevocably attracted to him.

Gray knew that standing in Lucy's kitchen gawking at her all night was not going to get them anywhere.

"Can we talk?" he asked apprehensively.

"S-sure," she stammered, surprised by his request.

She strode to her living room and sat gingerly on the couch, patting the spot beside her to indicate he should sit as well.

Gray lowered himself carefully onto the edge, resting his elbows on his knees as he steepled his fingers.

Now that he was finally here, he had no idea how to begin. His tongue seemed to be stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Can I get you some tea?" Lucy offered just to have something to say to break the tense silence.

He shook his head. He didn't come here for tea.

"Lucy…" he began, then paused. The awkwardness that surrounded them was stifling. He was itching to shed his clothes, but he resisted. Now was not the time to start stripping.

He sighed in frustration as he struggled to find the right words.

"Why is this so difficult?"

"You said you wanted to talk," she prompted. "Maybe you should start with that."

He raised his eyebrows dubiously. If it was as easy as she made it sound, didn't she think he would have just spit it out already?

"How are you, Lucy?" he asked in concern.

She was taken aback by his question. Was this why he showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night during a rainstorm?

"Fine," she responded warily.

He arched a brow, clearly displaying his disbelief.

"I'm…okay," she amended, though they both knew that was a lie.

He remained silent as he stared her down, waiting for the truth.

She sighed.

"What do you want me to say, Gray, that I'm miserable; that I can't sleep, I barely eat, and I cry myself to sleep almost every night? Or maybe you want to hear how furious I am with myself every waking moment for destroying our friendship because I couldn't just have a good cry over my dead mother and move on with my life? Or _maybe_—" Lucy was gaining steam; she couldn't seem to stop now that she had started. It was as if the last two months of holding everything in was finally breaking through the floodgates and spewing out of her. "Maybe you want me to tell you how much I miss hearing your voice, or seeing your smile, or just being able to sit beside you and _not_ think about all the ways I've ruined both of our lives."

Gray's cheeks burned with shame as she finished her rant. He had come here to try to clear the air between them and confess his feelings for her, but instead he had forced her to admit her pain aloud.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you say all those things."

But she wasn't looking at him. She had brought her knees up to her face and was hiding behind them. Her shoulders shook and she let out a sob. Gray lifted his hand to caress her hair, or her back, or any part of her he could reach, but he hesitated. He wanted to touch her, so badly, but he feared that he would only succeed in making things worse. He dropped his hand back into his lap, feeling utterly useless.

"Lucy," he breathed. Her name sounded like a prayer as it fell from his lips.

The reverence in his tone was enough to cease her sobs. She looked up at him through red rimmed eyes.

"Why did you come here?" she asked tremulously. She was close to her breaking point. She didn't know how much more she could take before she would shatter.

Now it was his turn to be honest. After everything she had just told him, he felt he owed her that much.

"I came here," he began, but looked down at his fingers in contemplation. "Why did I come here?"

What was wrong with him? _Just spit it out_.

He sighed and slogged ahead. Even if she rejected him at this point, at least he would know. And who knew? Maybe hearing her rejection would give him the strength he needed to finally move on, though he had little hope that that would ever happen. He needed to find the right words to say to help her let go of her guilt so she could be happy again. He just wanted his friend back, even if that meant he had to sacrifice his own happiness in order for that to happen.

Gray slid off the couch and got down on his knees in front of Lucy. He needed to be close to her. He knew the chances of Lucy returning his feelings were slim to none, but he just needed to touch her, feel her under his hands. _Just one more time_.

"You regret the night we shared, I get it," he stated. Gray could see that she was about to interrupt, but he held up a hand to quiet her. "Let me finish. You regret it, and I guess I kind of understand. I can't deny that things have changed drastically between us. But I don't regret a single thing we did that night. I never did."

Lucy's eyes widened at his confession. Gray continued quickly.

"Lucy, that night…was the most incredible night of my life. Being that close to you, getting to share something so intimate with you, I could never regret something like that."

"But," she finally managed to jump in, "you left. You—you weren't there when I woke up the next morning. You were…gone."

She seemed to choke on her words, as if they were a two-edged sword.

Again, shame overwhelmed him.

"I know," he whispered dejectedly. "And it's something I've lamented ever since."

"Why?" she whimpered.

"Because…I knew that you didn't want to sleep with me because you were romantically interested in me," he said broodingly. "You just wanted a distraction from your grief. And I was cool with that. I'm not a fool. I knew that one night wasn't going to suddenly change your mind and make you fall in love with me. I could say that I left because I wanted to spare you the embarrassment of explaining that, while you had fun and all, you just wanted us to remain friends…but that would be a lie."

Gray was coming closer to the real reason for his visit, and he could feel it looming over them with a sense of ringing finality. It was like a dark cloud had entered into her little apartment.

"Okay, so then what is the truth?" she asked in bewilderment.

Gray steeled himself for the pain of rejection that he knew was just over the horizon and continued.

"Lucy, the first time you kissed me that night, I was shocked. It was the last thing I expected, not only because of how quickly everything seemed to progress, but also because I had never viewed you as anything more than a close friend. But, as the night wore on, I began to detect a subtle shift in my feelings for you. It was so gradual that I didn't really notice it at first. Instead of telling you No when you came onto me, I allowed you to use me—" Lucy blanched at his choice of words, "—to help you cope with your pain.

"Instead of groping you senselessly—" he smirked as a blush spread across her cheeks, "—I took things slow so you would feel desired.

"And instead of fucking you—" as Gray said this he caressed her cheek, his face inches from hers, "I made love to you."

Lucy's heart stuttered in her chest, and then crashed against her ribcage in a wild rhythm. She felt dizzy. Her eyes fluttered closed as he rubbed his thumb along her bottom lip.

"The real reason I left," he breathed softly against her skin, "was because I couldn't bear the thought of hearing you say that you felt nothing for me, that our night together meant nothing more to you than a way to grapple with your demons. I know it was a gutless thing for me to do, but I couldn't let you break me."

She forced her eyes to open, not an easy feat considering the daze she was floating in. Gray's words, mixed with his closeness, were doing delicious things to her body. She couldn't breathe.

"Say something, please," he begged her.

She tried to focus. He was expecting an answer, but what was the question? Had he asked a question? No, she thought in a stupor, not a question. He just wanted her to speak.

"I missed you so much," she murmured. "I—"

Could she confide the true depth of her emotions? Could she say it? One deep breath. Another.

_Take a leap of faith._

"Gray, I…love you," she exhaled on a breath, so low she wasn't sure if he could hear her.

Gray was breathing hard. His heart was pounding so vigorously that it was almost painful. He blinked, hardly daring to believe.

"Look at me," he commanded gently, reaching up slowly and cupping her face in his hands. "Is that true?"

She nodded her head, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she smiled tenderly and leaned into his touch.

Gray wrapped his arms around Lucy and kissed her fiercely.

"I'm in love with you, Lucy," he confided. His heart was still battering against his ribcage, but the pain felt like pleasure to him, because it was beating for her. Everything he did was for her. He realized that now. "I'm tired of trying to live my life without you. I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of pretending you mean nothing to me. I can't—"

Lucy shushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"You don't have to anymore," she murmured softly.

Lucy closed the distance between them and pressed a tender yet ardent kiss to his lips. This time, their embrace did not speak of regret, or of pain. It was a whisper of forgiveness and of bittersweet ecstasy and of words unspoken.

_Forgive me. Never again will I leave your side. Never again will I cause you pain. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Never taking his lips off of hers, Gray cradled Lucy in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. They needed to make up for lost time. The anguish they had suffered, the pain, the regret, the utter loss that had broken them every single day for the last _two months, eight weeks, sixty days_, disappeared in an instant. And all that remained was the all-consuming love that the two mages knew would surely engulf them in a blazing wildfire of passion. As the rain beat harshly against the window pane, lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the scene as the two lovers burned in the night.

**_~Finis~_**

**Once again, thanks so much for reading. If you loved it, or liked it a little bit, or even if you HATED it, I'd love to hear from you. So leave a review for me and tell me what you think. Oh, and before you say anything about the 'blazing wildfire' and 'burning' between Gray and Lucy (because Gray is an ice wizard), let me say this. Love is ****_passion,_****love is ****_fire_****. Love burns and melts even the most frozen of hearts. So, yes, they ****_burned_****.**


End file.
